Un te amo
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: mi primer songfic de 2x1, mi segunda pareja favorita, dedicada a mi linda amiga Aya, espero les agrade..


Un te amo, duda con tus besos....  
  
Heero x Duo  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
El sol salía de aquellas ventanas del departamento, las largas cortinas se movían al ritmo unísono de el aire...  
  
A Simple vista se notaba que el día era fabuloso, así como la noche lo había sido...  
  
Duo despertaba de la gran cama en la que estaba, era grande, y de igual manera que el lugar, era acogedor...  
  
-mm...- Duo parpadeaba una y otra , y otra ves, sin moverse aun de su lugar sus párpados le pesaban , estaba muy cansado, el día de ayer fue pesado... si, muy pesado, aun mas en la noche...pero ...-mm...  
  
el sonido del despertador lo hizo k sus pobres ojos se abrieran por el susto- mm?...  
  
abrió sus ojos y volteo su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde "su" koi se suponía k estaría... pero para que? Solo para decirle... nada como de costumbre? ... bueno total , el tenia que pararse a callar el despertador, como siempre... – Heero?....-pregunto , pensando que el aun estaba en cama- ...no, esta...de nuevo...de nuevo no siempre- el nombre de la persona con quien había estado la noche anterior y ala que amaba se escapo de los labios de aquel joven con lindos y enormes ojos violetas, que al ser vistos en descontento ,ante la ausencia del aun "amigo" de departamento. Esto provoco que de nuevo sus ojos se opacaran y serraran con lentitud de tristeza..- siempre... es lo mismo ...siempre es lo mismo con ese sujeto!...- dijo enfadado pero aun con el tono de lamento consigo- por que?...por...por..que... siempre ase lo mismo...porque...solo me usa...y me tira si fuera una basura...por que...nunca me dice... que me ama....  
  
Un te amo  
  
Dicho por labios tuyos  
  
Suena a música del cielo  
  
A un romance  
  
De un desvelo interminable  
  
Donde mora un cielo azul  
  
Presiono los puños en el colchón en el que ....estaba...si, hay estaba el , sin mas que seguir sonriendo y ocultando su sufrimiento...dolor que jamás se lo diría ...según el...pues, su amado jamás le decía una palabra de amor por parte...y el nunca oiría de sus labios aquellas palabras que a Duo hubiese de querer escuchar de su boca de Heero...no, el soldado perfecto, jamás diría aquello...a Duo ...solo le quedaba el estar con su Heero en esa cama sin mas que solo sexo y ya, como lo diría Wufei si este fuera...-por que no me enamore de Quatre?...el si me hubiese amado...o de Wufei...el también me amaría...pero ..no...eso no funcionaria ....-Duo rió al decir esto , con dolor y fingiendo una sonrisa se le escapo sin pensar- como...si pudiera dejar de sentir...si , claro si tan solo yo no viese de estar enamorado .... no, no funcionaria si Quatre o Wufei , Trowa....quien sea...no funcionaria- dijo parándose de la cama rumbo al baño- no, funcionaria ...por que ...mi corazón los rechazaría ....- dijo en un murmullo resignado, si, tenia razón, aun teniendo el corazón de quien sea ....el no podría darlo ...pues este ya avía sido robado por el chico de ojos azul cobalto....si, el soldado perfecto- que de perfecto lo tiene todo ....todo...menos...el corazón....- dijo al caer el agua de la regadera-no...entonces no seria perfecto....-río tristemente, el agua callo e hizo k al contacto con Duo este serrara los ojos, suspiro resignado por lo que sucedía-tal vez...lo sea...pero ...solo en las misiones...pero...entonces....donde queda su alma?...su corazón?...el es humano, como Quatre, Trowa, yo...pero..entonces? ...donde queda todo?...sobre todo...donde queda el amor?....si...tan solo...  
  
Un te amo  
  
Que tus labios manifiestan  
  
Es vida, la antesala de la gloria  
  
Tu no sabes que humedeces  
  
Mis adentros cuando dices...  
  
Como te amo ....  
  
-como te amo...Heero...  
  
-yo también ....te amo...Duo...te amo-una voz se escucho por las tiras de la regadera, asiendo k Duo brincara del susto y volteara hacia donde la voz sonaba...  
  
-Heero?...pero...estabas aquí?...  
  
-si- Duo no se percato de que el estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando, pues el solo se siguió sin mirar si estaba o no alguien mas- Heero...tu...-dijo en un susurro, k fue callado por un beso que Heero le dio- te amo...Duo...-Heero.... Escucharte un te amo ....  
  
...Cuanto te amo  
  
Es saber que hay una magia  
  
Que por tanto tiempo  
  
Mi alma pretendía  
  
-Te amo Heero....yo..siempre te he amado...y lo haré...  
  
Y al amarnos  
  
Que ternura  
  
Porque así como es mi entrega  
  
Es tu entrega  
  
Una máxima locura  
  
Un te amo  
  
Dicho por los labios tuyos  
  
Es poema que mi alegre corazón  
  
Cuando de tu voz escucho  
  
Cuanto me amas corre mi alma hasta la estrella mas lejana  
  
Y es ahí donde en secreto me repito  
  
Por fin tengo alguien que me ama  
  
Cuando de tu voz escucho  
  
Como me amas corre mi alma hasta la lejana  
  
Es ahí donde en secreto me repito  
  
Por fin tengo alguien que me ama , me ama, te amo.  
  
Un te amo.  
  
Con tus besos  
  
Que puedo hacer  
  
Si el verte me hace enloquecer  
  
Es verdad  
  
Anhelo beber de tu miel  
  
Acércate  
  
Empápame con tu querer  
  
Ámame  
  
Impregna tu esencia en mi piel  
  
Con tus besos, con tu cuerpo  
  
Tu mirada al despertar el rocío de tu pecho  
  
Es como beber de un manantial  
  
Olvídate del tiempo  
  
Y solo entrégame  
  
Hoy será la noche que siempre soñé  
  
Atrévete  
  
Y dame solo un beso mas  
  
Cúbreme con el velo de tu desnudez  
  
Con tus besos, con tu cuerpo  
  
Tu mirada al despertar  
  
El rocío de tu pecho  
  
Es como beber de un manantial  
  
Solo en ti  
  
Y en tus besos quisiera por siempre vivir  
  
Llévame a tu lado  
  
Al lugar donde soy feliz  
  
Con tus besos, con tu cuerpo  
  
Tu mirada al despertar  
  
El rocío de tu pecho  
  
Es como beber de un manantial...  
  
- Duo....  
  
- si, Heero...  
  
- promete...que dejaras de pensar que no te amo, por que no es así...yo te amo y te amare...perdóname por hacerte dudar...Duo siempre te amado...y lo hago ...lo entiendes?...  
  
- Heero...lo se..ahora lo se...  
  
- Siempre..estaremos juntos verdad? Heero...-se acerca a sus labios- si..siempre ..Duo....  
  
fin  
  
N/a:  
  
Este songFic es Dedicado por siempre a mi linda amiga Aya  
  
Kien kiero mucho, y tmb a Mary luz que me inspiro jeje nn mi primer Duo y Heero  
  
Ah la cancion es de luis miguel....  
  
Huy! Que mas?¿ --¡ 


End file.
